


Day 5: demon!Dean/angel!Cas "Heaven's Prisoner"

by Aquielle



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Kink Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bunker Fic, Demon!Dean, M/M, Masturbation, Season/Series 09, Smut adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had a special way of making Dean feel stronger and weaker at the same time. He knows he could take Cas, he is stronger now than he has ever been, but his desire to capitulate verged on overwhelming.</p><p>Cas looked at him sometimes like he was the most fragile and precious creature on the planet and it made his whole body throb. </p><p>That look held him captive like nothing else could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: demon!Dean/angel!Cas "Heaven's Prisoner"

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an answer the Demon!Dean prompt, which is totally my JAM so thanks to catsandcrayola for giving it to me.
> 
> My entries in this challenge will range from smut adjacent into explicit content...you have been warned.

Dean still prayed to Cas like it was some sort of bizarre ritual he couldn't break free of.

He is fully aware that this particular action is precisely what lead to his "capture". He was oddly okay with it.

It made him question things. Why would a demon be praying to an angel he was pretty sure wanted to kick his ass and then hug him? The answer was clear when Cas held him close, it took all his self-control not to sob. He felt calm and sated for the first time since the turn.

Crowley had been spouting off constantly about "Showing him how the other half lived" but Dean had only ever been able to handle him in small doses. Unfortunately the Limey ass seemed determined to irritate the living shit out of him in between meetings with low level demon functionaries and collecting on debts.

Half the time spent with Crowley he was muttering under his breathe. He had become a champion eye-roller. He started praying to Cas just to have some semblance of intelligent conversation.

It started as begging Cas to find him and end it. It quickly escalated into taunts bordering on obscenity. He kept hoping to piss the angel off enough so he would hurry the fuck up and get there already.

He would beg as he came, fucking into his fist, squeezing out his orgasm as he choked on Castiel's name. Every time the first blade made him so hard he ached he would pray to Cas. No matter what he tried it was always bracketed by an underlying devotion to a servant of Heaven, which he admitted seemed pretty perverse, especially for a demon.

He had only prayed to God once that he could recall, it hadn't help. He had figured out long ago that if he was gonna beg it was going to be to someone he had faith in, someone who could get the damn job done.

When the initial shock of his captivity had died down and the frenzy of panic from having the first blade locked into the basement out of his reach finally ebbed he was left with time. Time and his thoughts, his sulking brother and his guardian angel.

Sam was hard to read and didn't want to deal with him, just wanted to fix the problem, it was nothing unexpected. Sam made him feel like such a disappointment most days. But Castiel had a special way of making Dean feel stronger and weaker at the same time. He knows he could take Cas, he is stronger now than he has ever been, but his desire to capitulate verged on overwhelming. Cas looked at him sometimes like he was the most fragile and precious creature on the planet and it made his whole body throb. That look held him captive like nothing else could.

At first he thought being in the bunker was going to kill him or drive him completely insane. The need to be close to Cas & Sam was tempered by a longing for the blade in his hand and he knew he couldn't have both.

If he went too long away from the blade he had a tendency to get very irritable. Okay he became a raging jackass, but it wasn't his fault. Being a demon meant less self-control and far more pent-up frustration. It was like static in the background of his brain that was only quieted by the blade and the angel.

Sam had actually yelled at him when Cas had been gone for three hours and he couldn't stop himself from bitching about the claustrophobic feeling that was scratching at him. "Jesus Dean I get it already!" Sam shouted "You sound like a fucking child having a tantrum!"

Dean just rubbed the mark on his arm and sneered "You think I like this?" "I know I sound like a bitch. I hate the way I sound and I'm closer to it."

Sam slumped over the desk shaking his head "Seriously, just go work out or something, Cas should be back soon." Sam went back to his research leaving Dean feeling rather dismissed. He supposed he should count it as a win, Sam actually spoke directly to him but he just wanted to punch his brother until the itch went away. Not good.

Half an hour later Cas walked into the bedroom that had become Dean's makeshift prison in between tightly supervised hunting trips.

Dean hated being the equivalent of an attack dog, but it was a hard won freedom to be able to hunt anything. He wasn't about to examine that gift horse too closely.

Castiel's eyes landed on his hands as he paced back a forth. The look of desire in those blue eyes shoots right into Dean's body making him anxious again.

"Please I need you to." Dean stills and holds up the manacles, that until recently had been located in the basement. "I'm afraid what I might do if you don't."

Cas simply takes them away from his charge, dropping them onto the bed and running an hand over the mark. "I won't shackle you Dean, you need to learn to control yourself."

Cas pushes him back gently at arms length so he can look him in the eye "Channel you rage into something more productive. Sam tells me meditation is rather helpful."

"Fuck that breathing shit, do I look zen?" he snapped as his eyes shifted to black.

Cas glares at him and drops his hands away. It's like being left in the middle of the ocean and he folds so quickly it's almost reflex "Sorry, I know" he focuses and then slides the smoke away from his irises and rubs the mark again.

It's throbbing again, it's been 63 hours since he killed that vamp. "Please Cas, it's fucking gnawing, it's eating at me."

It seems like the only time that each minute isn't excruciating is when he's fighting or fucking. He aches to bite and rip at something to tear and rend. The brutality of his life has created something brutal inside of him, it blossoms and bleeds all over him at the slightest provocation.

Cas leans back in and catches his lower lip in a gently kiss and his nerves even off. "I know beloved" he whispers "I've got you now."

Dean will never stop being astonished how Castiel's presence soothes the rage inside of him. He truly is Heaven sent.


End file.
